This invention relates to a personal computer having a plurality of display panels, and more particularly to a display apparatus or a display unit having a plurality of display panels.
It is a recent trend that a plurality of images are displayed simultaneously on a display panel of a personal computer. Nowadays, a personal computer having a plurality of display panels is proposed so that utility of a user of a personal computer is improved. An example of such a personal computer having a plurality of display panels is disclosed, as a first prior art, in unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei01-234927, namely 234927/1989. In the example disclosed therein, a plurality of monitors and connectors are provided in a personal computer with those monitors and connectors being separated with each other. Another example of such a personal computer having a plurality of display panels is disclosed, as a second prior art, in unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei04-246721, namely 246721/1992. In also the another example disclosed therein, another display monitors are added to an original display monitor with the original and the another display monitors being separated with each other. Still another example of a television and a personal computer each having a plurality of display panels are disclosed, as a third prior art, in unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei09-200648, namely 200648/1997. In also the still another example disclosed therein, a plurality of video display panels each consisting of a cathode ray tube (CRT) or liquid crystal are combined to a personal computer. However, video display panels, floppy disk drives, connectors, or the like are located in a plurality of directions, respectively.
However, when a plurality of display apparatus are used in a personal computer, a large space is inconveniently required for location of such a plurality of display apparatus.
In the above-mentioned first, second and third prior arts, in order to see a plurality of images by a personal computer, a plurality of images are displayed in divided areas of a single display panel, respectively. Otherwise, a plurality of images are displayed in a single display panel with the images being overlapped on each other and a desirable image is seen by setting the desirable image in the forefront. However, when a plurality of images are displayed in divided areas of a single display panel, it is inevitably caused to occur that each image is too small to be seen comfortably. As a result, an efficiency of a job by the use of the personal computer becomes worse. On the other hand, when a plurality of images are displayed in a single display panel with the images being overlapped on each other, it is, of course, impossible to see a plurality of images simultaneously.